Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Generation Genesis
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: This is a completely OC based Fan fiction, so if you want to read about the original characters I suggest you not read this one. If you really liked the first season though, I recommend this, because I believe it will have that same charm the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers did. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Brawlers!

Chapter 1: Meet The Brawlers!

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Cassie screamed running to the door of the elevator and pressing the down button several times impatiently. "I'm gonna be late!"

When she heard the "ding" of the elevator, Cassie remembered something very important. "Lumino..." Dashing back to her room, she grabbed the Aquos attributed sphere and ran back to the hallway to visual a closing elevator. "Mom is gonna kill me if I get another detention," She sighed. Banging at the closed elevator doors, Cassie tried in a failed attempt to pry open the doors. "I...cannot...be...late...agai-" She screamed as the elevator doors opened, and Cassie fell face first into the elevator. Scrambling to her feet, Cassie returned to her upright position, brushing off her clothes and fixing her now, slightly tangled hair. Straitening her sea foam and blue polka-dotted headband, she hardly noticed a boy, with satiny black hair enter the elevator.

"Late as usual I see, Cass," Said the boy, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark purple hoodie.

"Your not doin' so hot today either, eh Ally?" She smirked at him, giving him a sideways glance as she continued to comb her fingers through her thick brown locks.

"I told you, it's Alex," he rolled his eyes, avoiding contact with her deep blue ones.

Cassie huffed, folding her arms. "It's only fair, Al. Besides its not like it does you any harm."

"Whatever, Cass," Alex said, refusing to call her by her birth name.

Cassie glared at him until; "DING!" The elevator signaled the two bickering classmates that their journey was coming to a close. "Stop calling me that!" Cassie ran off before Alex could even set foot off the elevator.

"Saved by the bell," He muttered under his breathe.

Before they were out of hearing distance, Cassie shouted, looking over her shoulder at the boy, who happened to be only a year older than she. "I'll deal with you later," she beamed holding up her beloved Aquos Penguinoid.

Returning the gesture half-heartedly, Alex held up his Darkus Leonidas. As Cassie turned the corner, Alex chuckled to himself and took off after her.

~Later that day, at lunch~

"Ok, Ally," Cassie stood a good ten feet away from Alex, holding a Gate Card between her middle and index fingers. "Let's see if you've done your homework."

"School puns will get you nowhere kid," He grinned a little to himself, also holding up a Gate Card.

In unison both parties cried out: "Field open!"

Blue and Purple light shone from both battlers, as everything around them, including time itself, seemed to stop, leaving them in a dimension like arena.

Again in unison, the two shouted ; "Gate Card set!" as they both threw their cards onto the playing field, which grew in their elemental colored light, and then disappeared.

"Anytime, Al," Cassie shouted across the battle field.

"Ladies first," Alex gestured, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Age before beauty," Cassie copied the gesture.

"Would **somebody** go already, the suspense is **killing** me!" a random voice shouted.

Both brawlers looked at each other.

"Who said that?" Cassie asked curiously, looking around.

"Me, of course!" A cheery female voice said.

"And who's me?" Alex asked the voice, his deep purple eyes looking upward.

"Soooo many questions! Let's get to the brawling!" She responded enthusiastically.

"Show us who you are first," Cassie reasoned.

A young girl, with light pink pigtails stepped forward. She sported a red and orange kimono, which meant she was most likely a Pyrus user.

"I don't know, Cass," Alex said glancing to the side. "Can you handle the pressure?"

Cassie chuckled. "I don't know Ally. Can you handle one more person witnessing your loss?"

"Ok, ok," He nodded. "You can talk the talk but can you battle the mast-" Their accompaniment cut him off.

"Just battle already!"

"Alright," Cassie spoke softly to herself. "Lets brawl." She aimed for the card on the opposite side of her. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Cassie pitched her Aquos Penguniod across the field. "Lumino, Stand!" A giant blue, penguin stood at least two stories above the players heads. Cassie looked down at her powder blue gauntlet.

"Lumino, entering battle at three, five, zero G's," a female animated voice informs.

"Yes!" Cassie's fist shot in the air and she did a little jump.

Alex chuckled at her energy, and got ready to throw his bakugan in, when he remembered something about her fighting style. _"Cassie never puts Lumino in first," _he though to himself. _"What's up here?"_

"Hey Alex!" Cassie waved her hands to get his attention. "You gonna join me or what?"

"Yeah, Yeah, just a minute," He said aloud. Then in a hushed tone finished, "Keep your penguin pants on, geez!" Alex continued to think of a battle strategy, while Cassie shouted at him._ "Ugh! She wants me to throw out Leonidas first...but I'll keep him for a rainy day."_

Instead of his most favored bakugan, Darkus Leonidas, Alex chose a different one, and threw it onto the field. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Stinglash landed on the same card Lumino did. "Stinglash,stand!"

The female voice updated the status'. "Stinglash, has entered battle, at three, three, zero G's." Cassie looked down._ "He threw out Stinglash? No, he was supposed to throw Leonidas for this battle strategy to work!"_ Cassie thought, a nervous expression showing slightly on her face, which Alex returned with a smirk.

"Out of ideas, Cassie?" Alex asked tilting his head.

Cassie shook her head and opened her Gate Card. "Gate Card, open! Intercept!"

The battle field began to glow like an aurora borealis, as a wall was created between the two bakugan.

Cassie chuckled. "Intercept is a Gate Card that, when opened, stops the battle that is going on and lets me add another bakugan into the battle. That being said; Bakugan, Brawl!" She tossed another bakugan swiftly onto the Gate Card, next to Lumino. "Juggernoid, stand!"

Alex's black gauntlet beeped in notification. "Juggernoid has entered battle at three, three, zero G's, for a combined total of six, eight, zero G's."

"What?" Alex looked up at his friend. "Cassie what do you think your do-"

He got cut off again, but this time by Cassie. "Making sure I win, Hot Shot! Go Juggernoid!"

Juggernoid charged at his opponent. Just like that, Stinglash was defeated, as he returned to spherical form and landed at Alex's feet. Too. Easy.

Since the Gate Card ha been used, both Juggernoid, and Lumino returned to Cassie. Catching them as they flew back to her, she squeezed them once. A look of distress and confusion crossed Cassie's face.

Alex looked over at her, and they're eyes met. He could feel her ponderation by just looking at her confused disposition, as if it were actually tangible, and Alex couldn't help but give a small, slightly sinister grin.

"What do I do?" Cassie whispered, squeezing Lumino. She shut her eyes tight and looked away for a moment. "Help me."

Cassie picked up another Gate Card, holding it gingerly. She gave it a quick kiss then threw it out. "Gate Card, set!" She threw out her bakugan. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Standing on the newly set Gate Card, was Cassie's Siege. "Siege, stand!"

Alex shrugged. "Bakugan, brawl! Warrious, stand!"

"Gate card, open! Third Judgement!" Cassie shouted, as she threw her Juggernoid into the battle. "Juggernoid, stand!"

"What's with the two against one, Cass?" Alex asked. "Hardly seems fair."

"Stop calling me that!" Cassie couldn't take it anymore with that name.

"Ok," Alex shouted. "Ability Card, activate! Gravity Chamber!" He laughed.

"Thanks for the help, Cass."

Cassie watched horrified as her Juggernoid and Siege were sent to Alex's Gate Card. "Alex, what are you doing?"

He looked up. "You don't like that now, don't you?" A little gasp escaped Cassie's lips. "Well don't worry, it'll all be over soon," He assured her.

"Gate Card, open," Alex said casually. "Joker's Wild!"

Cassie shook her head. Not staring at her bakugan, but at Alex. "No, no, no, no."

"Oh yes," He explained. "Joker's Wild, is a Gate Card that immediately closes the battle, with the Darkus bakugan as the victor. No questions asked."

"Two bakugan at the same time," Cassie sounded mortified, as her bakugan both dropped like the little lifeless balls they were to her feet.

"That's right," Alex winked at her which made Cassie cringe and blush slightly. "Now you wanna just give up now, or do I have to teach you another lesson?"

"What was that about school puns not helping you out, "kid"?" Cassie felt a bit more confident about herself.

~a battle later~

An Aquos bakugan dropped to the ground and rolled to Cassie. She looked at it as she bit back tears that stung her eyes.

The battle field closed and everything began to move again.

"Better luck next time, Squirt," Alex shrugged outstretching a hand to shake with Cassie. She turned and folded her arms, closing her eyes as well.

"Come on, Cass," Alex tried to look at her, but she kept turning her head.

The pink haired girl walked over to them and tried to talk to Cassie. "It's alright, anyone could have seen that one coming!"

Cassie gave her an, "I'm not in the mood right now," glare, and walked off.

"What did I say?" The girl asked.

Alex smacked his hand against his forehead. "Never mind, just...help me get her back."

"Ok!" She said. "Oh and by the way, I never introduced myself. I'm Keri, although some people call me cherry Keri because I wear red and-"

"Ok, that's enough," Alex interrupted as he too, walked off to find Cassie.

~after about 10 minutes of looking~

Cassie was talking with three other people, two guys, one who looked much older than she, and the other a lot younger, and a girl that Alex recognized from his Biology class.

"What do you want Alex?" Cassie snapped, then looked at Keri. "And what is she doing here?"

"This is Keri or Cherry or...something like that," he said not really looking to introduce people. "And I came to get you," he took Cassie's hand but she smacked it away.

Rubbing his hand he tried to stay calm.

"You could have just said no," he looked at the people surrounding Cassie. "Who are these guys anyway?"

Everyone looked at each other, but it was finally the short haired brunette that introduced herself first. "I'm Jayne," she said quietly.

"I know you," Alex shooed her away with his hands. "We're in Bio together...I call you Jay?"

"Oh, yes," Jay chuckled softly and stepped back.

The taller guy Stepped in front of the silent Cassie. "I'm Skyler, friends call me Sky. I'm a junior, and a Haos attributed brawler,Nice to make your acquaintance," he put his hand in his hips looking down at Alex, his white hair tousled.

"Yeah, whatever I just want to-"

"And I'm Toryn," said the younger boy. "I'm a Subterra User, and I just enter her at the high school, I'm only a freshman."

"Well I'm glad everyone feels comfortable, because now I'd like to have a word with my friend!" Alex tried his best not to shout. He grabbed Cassie by the wrist which caught her by surprise and dragged her off. "Come on Cass," He said not even giving a sideways glance at the group of teens that were now staring at them as Alex marched off with a slightly stunned Cassie behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter With the Enemy

Chapter 2: Encounter With the Enemy

"What is your problem, Alex?" Cassie asked still in his grip. "I was just talking to a few students."

Alex looked back at her. "Yeah Cassie, people I've never met," He kept on walking, taking his eyes off Cassie and looking up. His gaze fell upon a much taller boy, not remembering at first who he was, then suddenly it hit him. Skyler, the Junior who had been hanging out with Cassie earlier.

"Geez, big bro's protective," he snickered at them.

"Oh, no, he...he's not my broth-" Cassie tried to put in, but obviously wasn't going to be acknowledged in this conversation.

"Oh I see," Skyler said, walking over to Cassie, and leaning over, he whispered into her ear. "You involved in some kinda relationship with him?"

"Wha-NO!" Cassie replied in a harshly quiet tone, as her cheeks burned at the thought. Still holding Cassie's wrist, Alex was looking back at them and raised an eyebrow in suspicion, as Skyler continued to talk to her. Skyler stood again, and held his hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok...geez," He started. "I'm really surprised your attribute is Aquos."

"Why's that?" Cassie asked a little offended by that statement, and even though she was a mite annoyed with Skyler, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She couldn't risk spacing in front of him if her eyes drifted and met Alex's.

"You've got one fiery attitude," He winked at her and she nearly exploded with embarrassment. Why was this guy being so immature?

"What are you two talking about?" Alex asked them as he tried to subtly pull Cassie closer to him, as if protecting her.

"Nothing," Skyler shrugged. "But seriously, you two should hook up," he said taking hold of her other wrist. "Come on I'll give you some tips about how to win a guy over."

"What, NO!" Alex argued a little shocked at the Juniors words. He pulled Cassie a little harder. "She's coming home with me!"

"Who do you people think you are to boss me around?" Cassie shouted.

As the two boys pulled on Cassie's arms, and stubbornly fought about who was taking her where, the World History teacher Mr. Mills saw them, and briskly walked over, his glasses glimmering.

"What do you think you boys are doing?" He asked.

Not letting go the two hung their heads and Alex scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well ya see, um...Mr. Mills, we were just-"

"I don't care!" Mr. Mills shouted. Cassie slapped a hand to her forehead...or that's what she would have done, if she wasn't being squabbled over.

Suddenly Cassie felt two hands on her shoulders and a shout. "Field Open!"

Since the person who shouted was touching Cassie, she too, was taken into the familiar surrounding of the Battle Arena, along with her bickering friends. Mr. Mills stopped however, due to the fact that he was not touching any of the students,which was a relief, because she was sure they were going to get punished.

"What the-" she was stopped in the middle of her sentence by an unfamiliar male voice.

"What seems to be the problem, Missy?" He asked showing very little emotion on his face.

"Um, who are you?"

He avoided her question and asked another one. "And what's with the guys on your arms?"

"What do you mean?" Alex snapped, still refusing to let go of Cassie.

"It seems like we have a little disagreement," The boy -who looked about Alex's age- said, still very far away from the three. In the blink if an eye, he stood, right in front of Cassie, and lifted her chin, their eyes meeting. "But, to make it simpler, I'll just take the little cutie for myself," He smirked down at Cassie as her cheeks went bright red.

"Let go of me you freak!" Cassie squirmed and kicked the guy in the shin. He grimaced and fought the urge to scream. "Why you little..." he teleported -somehow- to the other end of the arena and held a Gate Card tightly in his hands. "We'll settle this professionally then," he said sternly.

"Fine then," Cassie agreed. The boys, by this time, had let go, and were ready to battle when Cassie called them off.

"Guys, I think I'll handle this jerk alone," She said, her eyes fixed on her opponent.

"But Cass," Alex started. "You couldn't even beat me, what thinks you can-"

Cassie looked back and scowled at Alex. "I can take him, Ally," She smirked, looking at Skyler who nodded with approval, smiling mischievously.

"I say we let the girl fight," Skyler looked at Alex who didn't budge from Cassie's then added firmly: "Alone." Alex backed away reluctantly.

"Any day now," Cassie's opponent said sarcastically tapping his foot.

"Wanting to get beaten I see," Cassie smiled. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Gate Card set!" The cards flew gracefully onto the field and the game began.

"Allow me," Cassie bowed. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Her sphere tumbled onto the gate card closest to her opponent. "Stinglash, Stand!

"Ah," The boy said brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I see you favor the Aquos attribute," He threw his bakugan in the air a couple times, catching it in the palm of his han coolly. "Seems like your going to have a little challenge!" His crimson red mask glinted in the elemental light. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

His bakugan entered the battle. "Bakugan Stand! Rise, Pyrus Saurus!"

A thought quickly hit Cassie, and jammed itself into her mind through her ear._ "Did he just say Pyrus?"_ A look of worry clouded her disposition. _"Our attributes...they're..."_

Her thought train had been derailed as her opponent smirked at her. As if he had read her mind, he finished her thought. "Completely different? I know, it couldn't be more perfect..." a devilish smile crossed his face.

A little gasp escaped Cassie's lips as she stood frozen._ "What have I gotten myself into?"_ she thought distressed.


	3. Chapter 3: Punishing Pyrus

Chapter 3: Punishing Pyrus

"Don't hurt yourself trying to ponder it over," the boy said. "Wouldn't want you ruining that pretty little face of yours."

That comment got Cassie's focus. "What?" she asked tilting her head, suddenly all of her fear gone.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Dude" Alex said to the Pyrus user. "But you just made the dumbest mistake of your life," He chuckled.

"Got that right," Cassie agreed whipping out her ability card. "Gate card open!" she shouted. "Aquos Hazard!" emediately after the gate card opened, the once Pyrus Saurus, was now an Aquos bakugan, giving her the advantage. "Try using your abilities now!"

_"Just a minor set back,"_ Her opponent thought to himself.

"Go Stinglash!" The Scorpion bakugan whipped it's tail and the Saurus wailed in pain as it was easily taken down.

"No, matter," The boy said. "There are two more rounds young lady. Hope you have more tricks up your sleeve."

Stinglash flew back into the palm of its rightful owner, while she kept her eyes on her Pyrus using opponent.

"How come I get the feeling your not trying?" She shouted.

"Maybe it's because I'm not," He said teasingly. "Bakugan Brawl!" A different bakugan landed on the card closest to Cassie. "Bakugan stand!" This time it was a Mantris.

"A Mantris?" Cassie asked. "I'm soooo scared!" She said sarcastically.

The owner chuckled. "And what do you have, Miss High and Mighty?"

Cassie smirked. She knew that little trick. There was no way she was going to battle this guy with her most precious bakugan Lumino. "That's for me to know and you to find out! Bakugan Brawl!" The Aqous sphere rolled off the players finger tips and landed in front of the Mantris. "Bakugan Stand!" It was her Stinglash again.

"Ability activate, Twin Sickle!" The Pyrus Mantris took one blow to its opponent and Stinglash fell to the ground, transforming back into a ball, landing at Cassie's feet.

"Come on, Cass! Your better than this! Don't fall for such amateur moves!" Alex shouted, receiving a glare from Cassie.

_"Why didn't he open his gate card?"_ She thought turning her full attention to the the guy across the arena.

"Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her next bakugan into the battle. "Seige stand!"

A tall blue warrior stood on the card, awaiting it's battle companion.

A Pyrus bakugan was thrown onto the field. "Rise, Pyrus Tempest!" an ear to ear grin crossed the face of the Pyrus user.

"A monkey?" Cassie put a hand on her hip. "Seriously, I mean...that's your most powerful bakugan? Well, ok..."

She held her hands up defensively then shouted "Ability Card Activ-" Cassie was cut off.

"Ability activate! Screeching Fate!" The monkey began to screech uncontrollably and Seige couldn't take it. "Now for my Gate Card! Gate card open! Final Judgement!"

Cassie and her piers gasped as the voice on her Powder blue Gauntlet went crazy.

"Siege's power level reduced to Zero zero zero G's, Round won by Tempest."

"Guess you have no choice now Cassie," Cassie looked up at the mention of her name from a complete stranger.

"How do you know my name?" she asked urgently.

"Well its hard not to know the number 234th ranked bakugan player," He teased.

"Shut up!" Cassie shouted. "Gate Card set!"

Smirking, the boy threw out his Tempest again. Coming to life on the new gate card, the monkey like Bakugan gave an ear-splitting screech. The battle brawlers covered their ears and screamed.

Cassie shouted to hear herself over the high pitched noise that came from the bakugan. "I can't send you out there Lumino! I just can't!" Of course...she didn't expect an answer.

"Cassie, trust me, I don't want to go out their either, but It must be done!"

"What?" She whispered digging in her pocket to reveal her beloved Penguinoid glowing a bright blue. "I must be going crazy because I thought I just heard you talk, Lumino." Cassie said poking it.

"That's because I did," Lumino stated simply, popping out of his ball form and resting in Cassie's hand. Her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped.

"But- But-" Cassie stuttered, not able to form the words needed to describe her shock.

"Just hurry up and stop that monkey!" Lumino insisted, sounding annoyed to pieces by the sound. "We'll talk about this later!"

Cassie nodded, knowing what needed to be done. She shouted as Tempest continued screaming. "You wanted power? I'll show you power!" She did her special throw, tossing Lumino up in the air, and catching him between her two fingers that made a peace sign. "Bakugan Brawl!" Lumino appeared before Tempest. "Lumino, Stand!"

"A penguin...Seriously? That's your most powerful bakugan?"

"Trust me, kid," Cassie replied. "You ain't seen nothin yet! Gate Card open! Character Card!

The animated voice updated the status. "Lumino's power doubled to seven zero zero G's."

Lumino was glowing a luminous Blue.

"Hey Cassie, the names Sage! Ability activate!" He shouted. The gate card turned dark and the power surge quickly absconded.

"No way!" Cassie shouted checking her Gauntlet. "He used a counter ability!"

"Lumino power decrease by three five zero G's. tempest power increase by one zero zero G's."

An ability card began to glow blue and Cassie picked it up. "What's this? A new ability card...for..."She looked up and shouted. "Lumino!" The bakugan looked back and nodded.

"I'm with you Cassie!" he responded, making Alex and Skyler's mouths drop to the floor.

"Remember, this Sage. The Battle's not over, till the Monkey stops screechin'! Ability activate! Northern Frost Bite!"

The stats were updated once more. "Lumino power increase by five zero zero G's."

"What! Thats impossible!" Sage shouted.

The boys joined in on the disbelief. Skyler started a thought, "No power level-"

"Could ever reach eight hundred fifty G's with just one ability card!" which Alex finished.

"Take em down Lumino!" Cassie instructed.

"Gladly!" Lumino was more than happy to oblige.

Tempest landed at Sage's feet. "You little brat!" He growled. Cassie caught Lumino as he returned from the battle, keeping her attention on Sage. "Your gonna pay for that..." He teleported over to her and grabbed her face. She tried to wrench it out of his grip. His devilish grin hinted to the guys that his hold on her was hard, and with their faces only centimeters apart he finished his threat before leaving them to be punished by the most hated teacher at school. "dearly."


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue That Bakugan! Pt 1

Chapter 4: Rescue That Bakugan!

Part 1

The battle field closed as everything came back to life. Sadly, that included the infuriated Mr. Mills.

"You three are in SO much trouble!" He continued shouting, but the three had moved during the battle so much that they were no longer in the same spot as they were before. Mr. Mills looked around for them, scratching his head in question as the three teens ducked behind the corner and tiptoed off.

"Phew," Cassie sighed quietly in relief as the continued through the hallway. "I almost forgot about Raging Mills." She said tossing Lumino into the air and catching him skillfully.

"Yeah that was a close one," Alex walked along side his two friends when suddenly, Toryn, Keri, and Jayne, -also known as Jay- came running up to them.

"We just heard the most incredible news!" Keri screamed.

"You'll never believe it!" Toryn shouted.

"Cassie, is it true Lumino can speak?" Jay asked tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Wh- how did you find out...so quickly...I mean," Cassie looked shocked. After all, she had just found out herself that Lumino spoke.

"Well of course I speak," Lumino answered, floating above Cassie's right shoulder.

"So here he is!" Keri jumped with excitement. "The famous talking Bakugan!"

Lumino blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "Oh, please...I'm sure other Bakugan can talk as well!"

"Well I know my Shinxex will never talk to me," Toryn sighed holding out his Subterra Shpinxex.

"NO WAY!" Cassie freaked. "You have a Sphinxex?" Her voice was full of excitement. "Those are like the coolest bakugan...ever..." she hushed herself as she got a glare from Lumino, who had made himself known by clearing his throat. "Well, asside from Lumino...that is!" She smiled sheepishly.

"What is all that ruckus?" Mr. Mills shouted. Everyone looked up and had a chance to hide behind another corner except for Cassie.

"Seriously, dude!" Alex scolded in a hushed tone. "We have to go help h-" Skyler grabbed hold of Alex and covered a hand to his mouth to make sure he didn't make anymore noise.

"Miss Riousaki!" Mr. Mills shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"

Cassie tried to play dumb. She prayed that her acting skills were as good as her little brother Phillip had said. "The meaning of what, Mr. Mills?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"First I catch you in the middle of a fight, then you try and run away from me, and some how you managed to slip by my old sensors," He rambled on.

"Well you got the old part right..."Cassie muttered under her breath.

"Now your making fun of the teachers and playing with toys!" He shot an Ivey glare at Cassie and took her bakugan from her.

"What?! No!" She cried, trying to take her bakugan back. "I need hi- ah, I mean it back! Mr. Mills, you don't understand!"

"Oh I understand completely, Miss Riousaki!" He huffed. "Your fun is more important than the law and I will not stand for it!"

"Law? What Law?" Cassie began to rage at the teacher who had just taken her most precious bakugan. "There's no law that says you can't have," she cleared her throat choosing her words carefully. "unschool-like objects AFTER school!"

"Well when your "Unschool-like objects" are disrupting people around you, they must be confiscated and-" He was cut off by Sky who had agreed to let Alex go, who would stay quiet if Skyler rescued Cassie.

"Now come on Cassie," Skyler said. "Let's go home." He picked her up around her waist and flung her over his back, which resulted in shouting and protesting from Cassie.

"Hey! Skyler put me down! I can't leave without Lumino and you know that!" They turned the corner. "SKYLER!"

The group left the mystified teacher in the empty hallway as cries still came from the mouth of Cassie Riousaki.

Mr. Mills looked at the spherical thing he held in his hand and accidentally dropped it. Seeing his chance to escape, Lumino took what little control he had over his mechanical form and rolled down the hallway, hitting some other lockers that threw him off course sending him somewhere completely different from his partner.

"Cassie!" He shouted.

Even though she could not hear him, Cassie shouted as if she could. "Lumino!"


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

Somewhere on the other side of the school, A young boy sat in the cafeteria and shuffled through his Ability Cards, scanning the small print with his gleaming, bright red eyes. His thick black hair blew gently due to a slight draft that came through a rather large hole in the ceiling. How it had gotten there, nobody knew, but everybody knew that the school was too lazy to fix it, and so there it was an there it remained. The freshman boy of 14 rested the large deck of cards on the table top, and smiled slightly to himself as he remembered something. Chuckling he picked up his large red and blue backpack and unzipped it, grabbing a pencil case looking bag and dropping the book bag carelessly to the floor. He then proceeded to unzip the pencil case and out popped a red an orange sphere. He couldn't help but laugh as the small round Pyrus Falconeer panted and popped out of sphere form. "I almost died in there, ya know!" The boy tried to stop laughing and give his best glare, but couldn't keep a straight face. "What is so funny, Kyle?" The Bakugan appropriately called "Falc" asked, finding it hard not to join in on the laughter of his partner. "Sorry, Falc," Kyle apologized. "You can be just a little over dramatic sometimes though, ya know?" Falc sighed and hopped from the table to Kyle's shoulder, then from his shoulder to his thick head of dark hair. He bounced up and down on the top of Kyle's head and Kyle looked up, smiling again. "Let's brawl, let's brawl!" Falc begged. "Ok, ok! Anything for you pal!" Kyle agreed and stood shoving his pencil bag and Ability cards into his backpack and swinging it over his shoulders. He walked out ignoring the feeling of the light weight metallic sphere of fiery energy that still jumped up and down on his head with excitement that obviously couldn't be contained. He strode down the hallway passing by several other students who looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything. Kyle just ignored it. He had been made fun of by other brawlers for being so loyal to Falc and for their friendship, but these students didn't look like they knew what Falc was, so he doubted they were glaring at him for that. Falc finally calmed down, and the hallways cleared out as other kids walked out. Soon it was just Kyle and Falc...or so they thought. As they continued to Kyle's locker, he swore he heard a tiny voice calling for someone named "Cassie", but he brushed the thought aside, until he knew for sure that he had heard it again. "Hey Falc," Kyle tapped the shpere on the top of his head. You hear that?" Falc popped out of ball form again and looked around. "Hear what?" "Cassie!" came the small voice again. "That!" Kyle cried. "Maybe it's a mouse," Falc said nonchalantly as if it was a totally logical explanation that a mouse would be talking. Kyle laughed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but last time I checked, mice don't talk." Kyle looked around and kicked something with his tennis shoe. He looked down and noticed a blue sphere on the ground. "This looks like..."He knelt down to pick it up, almost throwing Falc off his head. "A Bakugan!" Kyle smiled and examined the Aqous attributed Bakugan. "Whoever you are," The Bakugan cried, "Release me or feel the wrath of Lumino! Aquos attributed ball of flaming hot-"He was cut off by Falc. "Water? Last time I checked, pal, water didn't attract fire." Kyle laughed. "Good one, buddy!" "I was going to say fury!" Lumino complained. "So where did you come from?" Kyle asked tilting his head, which threw Falc off balance again. "I was "confiscated" by a teacher and then got lost looking for my partner," Lumino explained. "Hey! Maybe we can help you get back to your partner!" Kyle vole volunteered. "Sounds good," Falc said, "but brawling would be better," he mumbled. "I'm sure Lumino's partner would love to brawl when we give Lumino back," Kyle said. "Sure!" Lumino agreed, "Cassie will be so happy, she'll defiantly brawl with you if you ask her!" "Yes!" Falc cried. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" "Alright then!" Kyle began to walk faster down the hall. "Let's find Cassie!"

* * *

**This is part 1 of chapter 5, since I still have one more character to add! But I hope you enjoy it for the time being!**


End file.
